Into the Well
by Tsumira
Summary: When a group of American kids jump into an ancient well, they find themselves transformed into the characters from Inuyasha. However, once they jump in, can they climb back out? NOT A SELFINSERTION FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairytale

Into the Well

When a group of kids jump into an ancient well, they find themselves transformed into the characters from Inuyasha. However, once they jump in, can they climb back out? Not a self-insertion fic.

Chapter One: Where's Kagome?

"Hey, hey, look at this well guys! It's older than my Aunt Tessie and it smells like her too!", a young teen with messy black hair and cocky brown eyes calls out.

A group of two girls and three boys gather at the dusty and vine covered well. The youngest is a boy with light brown hair and green eyes, his face filled with freckles. At only six, he hides behind a short young girl with long chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes of no relation. "It's alright Danny. I won't let your brother pick on you.", the girl comforts. Stamping her feet is a tall and gangly blonde glaring at Danny's brother, the messy haired teen who managed to avoid inheriting the family freckles. Finally, a young man with short black hair and brown eyes comes up from behind her and smacks her in the butt. Furious, the blonde grabs his wrist and twists it. He yelps in pain and begs for mercy.

Rachel scoots away from Selena and their perveted friend, Michael. The brunette makes sure that little Daniel follows her. "Hey, Michael, I dare ya to jump in!", Daniel's brother, David, challenges.

"Hah, you dare me? You've got to be kidding me! The nerve of you...of course I'll do it! I can't believe you'd come up with such a stupid dare. Not even challenging for someone of my talents.", Michael boasts getting close to the well.

The skirt chaser confidently looks down, then takes a deep breath.

"It's...deep. I can barely see the bottom.", Michael remarks, a little intimidated.

"Scared? What a coward! I'll jump in if you won't!", David teases.

"Wha-wha-what? I never said that! It's just that...I expected it to be deeper, that's all!", Michael insists.

"Sure you did.", Selena remarks sarcastically rolling her eyes at him.

The young teen climbs atop the edge of the well. "Watch and learn!", he brags as he leaps into the well.

Daniel ducks back behind Rachel, not wanting to watch. Silence. The group doesn't hear him land. Curious, David peers over the edge of the well, but sees nothing.

"He's not down there. He did go in, right?", David wonders.

"Oh stop pulling our chains. You're trying to scare Danny aren't you?", Selena retorts before looking over the edge of the well.

"What the? What's with these weird clothes and this staff? OH MY GOD! I HAVE A HOLE IN MY HAND! AH AH NO IT'S SUCKING ME IN IT'S SUCKING ME IN!", Michael screams from inside the well.

"THE BEADS, USE THE BEADS!", Rachel yells into the well.

"Hey, my hand stopped sucking me in! Thanks! Looks like I'm Miroku or something. Heh heh heh."

"This is weirding me out, I'm out of here.", the tall and gangly blonde remarks.

"No, don't go, my sweet little Sango-chan! I need you!", Micheal 'Miroku' pleads from the other side.

"Oh, I could never leave. Please, be a dear and catch me my sweet lover boy toy!", David teases in a girly voice.

"Give me a break.", Selena mutters, rolling her eyes at the mischevious young man.

David darts around Rachel and snatches up little Daniel. "Hey! You put him down!", the short young girl protests.

"I will...in a moment.", David promises with wicked intentions.

Little Daniel squirms in his older brother's grip, but is unable to escape as his brother as he tosses him into the well.

"David, you jerk!", Rachel scoldes.

On the other side of the well, Miroku waits with open arms to catch his dear, beloved demon slayer. He his knocked over when he finds himself shot in the gut by an orange ball of fluff. Shippo immediately scitters off of him and darts frighteningly behind a tree.

"I'm scared! I want my mommy!"

Selena turns and gives David a hard look.

"You're a real pain, you know. Hey, Michael, I'm going in, so don't you DARE try to catch me!", Selena announces.

"Oh, yes, of course not. The thought never crossed my mind!", Miroku insists innocently.

"Do you need a lift up?", David suggests.

"No thank you.", the tall young blonde replies with a smirk.

Selena immediately grabs him by the arm and throws him into the well.

"Wanna bet that he turns out to be Inuyasha?", Selena asks Rachel.

Rachel laughs.

Once again, Miroku stands waiting to capture the rapturous Sango. However, once again he is greatly disappointed when a big, brown bag of fur lands agitated in front of him.

"Oh, man, that is SO WRONG!", Miroku complains.

Selena giggles from the other side.

"I told you not to catch me!", she teases.

"Not just that, David...David's...he's Koga!", Miroku exclaims.

"WHAT?! KOGA?!", the two girls both exclaim in shock, having expected him to transform into Inuyasha.

Selena turns and looks at her friend Rachel.

"That means one of us is Sango, and the other is Kagome.", Selena remarks.

"So who do you think will be who?", Rachel wonders.

"You'll probably be Kagome. Michael gets on both of our nerves, but I've got the years of martial arts experience to deal with him. Besides, you're very sweet and motherly. Danny really likes you too, so you're definately Kagome.", Selena answers.

The tall blonde hops onto the edge and gracefully dives into the well. Flipping out from the otherside, as true to her prediction, demon hunter Sango joins the gang. "Sango!", Miroku happily exclaims running up to hug the blonde turned brunette.

Sango sidesteps away, extends her leg out to the side and causes the perverted priest to fall upon his face on the ground. On the other side, Rachel begins to wonder if she should really join the others and jump down into the well.

"This has got to be a dream. There's no way there's a well that leads to Feudal Japan, especially not in the States. And certainly it wouldn't turn us into characters from Inuyasha. But since this is a dream, why not enjoy it?", Rachel remarks to herself.

The short young brunette climbs up the sides and plunges down into the well with her eyes closed. Her hair flies up into the air. After several moments, she opens her eyes and blinks a few times then looks around.

"I've been falling for a long time. The others didn't take that long. This dream is really starting to scare me.", Rachel comments.

Suddenly a sharp pain strikes her chest, and she cringes as she grabs it. She struggles to calm down and remain conscious, but soon everything goes dark.

Shippo comes out from his hiding place and climbs up onto the well to peer down into it with the others. "Where's Rachel?", the little fox boy asks.

"I don't know.", Sango answers.

"It's been a long time. She hasn't come out yet.", Miroku remarks.

"She probably chickened out. Either that or she was too short to reach the top of the well.", Koga snickers.

"Shut up. This is stupid. I'm going back.", Sango informs and leaps down into the well.

Thud. She reaches the bottom.

"Rachel! Are you there?!", she calls out to the top.

"No she's not!", Miroku calls back down.

"What are you guys doing...wait, I'm still there?"

"Well, DUH!", the wolf boy answers.

"I should have returned, right?", Sango wonders.

"Maybe we all have to go together?", little Shippo wonders.

"Good idea, you're next.", Koga remarks, then snatches the little fox and throws him into the well.

Miroku shakes his head. "You really should have been Inuyasha.", he remarks then leaps into the well.

"Alright, everyone make room for the great and mighty Koga!", the wolf remarks jumping in.

THUD! The group stands at the bottom of the well.

"Alright everybody, start climbing out!", Koga barks an order.

"Hey, you guys, what the hell are you doing in the Bone Eater's well?", a voice snaps from above.

"Inuyasha!", Miroku exclaims recognizing the voice actor.

"We're still in the anime. That's right, only Kagome and Inuyasha can travel between the two worlds.", Sango whispers.

"Oh that's just great, isn't it? Well, then who the hell is Inuyasha?", Koga growls.

"I think he's the real Inuyasha!", Shippo suggests.

"Bunch of idoits, get out of there already!", Inuyasha barks.

"Come on, we better get out. We can't go back without Rachel anyways. Plus, Inuyasha might know where she is.", Sango suggests.

The gang gradually climbs out of the well. Inuyasha growls upon seeing the leader of the wolf tribe, Koga climb out. "I thought I caught the scent of a filthy wolf."

"Who are you calling 'a filthy wolf', you butt sniffer!", Koga retorts.

"What did you call me?!", Inuyasha demands, his angry voice causing poor little Shippo to run and hide behind Sango.

"You heard what I said. I thought all mangy mutts had good hearing.", the wolf leader jeers.

"You know, he's filling the role of Koga surprisingly well since Inuyasha arrived.", Miroku comments.

"Yes, but their endless bickering isn't going to help us find our friend any faster.", Sango remarks.

"They're scaring me.", little Shippo whimpers.

"Knock it off you two! We've got more important things to do!", Sango interrupts.

"He started it!", Inuyasha blames.

"Inuyasha, have you seen Kagome?", Miroku inquires.

"Feh...of course not. That's why I came looking for her.", the half-dog demon answers.

"So much for Inuyasha knowing where she is.", Sango mutters.

"And what the hell are you doing here, Koga?", Inuyasha demands turning his attention back on the wolf.

"Why the hell should I tell you? Besides, even a pea brain like you should know why I'm here. I'm looking for Kagome.", Koga insists.

"Look, you two obviously have issues you need to work out, but now's not the time. No one knows where Kagome is. It's possible that she could be in danger as we speak.", the perverted monk interjects.

"Inuyasha, have you checked to see if Kagome went to her own world?", Sango-Selena asks, knowing that if Inuyasha went through the well he would probably appear in Japan, and not wherever Rachel was.

"Of course I did! That was the first place I looked! She's not there. I haven't been able to get a whiff of her for a while now.", Inuyasha replies.

"Well then, we all need to join together and look for her. EVERYONE needs to cooperate.", Sango orders.

"Feh! That filthy wolf's not coming with us! No way! I won't allow it!"

"Oh yah, who's gonna stop me?", Koga challenges.

"Knock it off you two! Look Inuyasha, it doesn't matter to Koga whether or not he goes looking for Kagome with us or not, but do you really want to risk him finding Kagome first?", Miroku speaks.

Inuyasha snorts as he crosses his arms. There's no way that he'd let Koga come with them, and no way that he'd let him find Kagome first. The half-demon growls in frustration. It appears that, for the moment, he has no choice but to let the filthy wolf demon tag along.

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way.", Inuyasha growls at Koga.

"Don't get in YOUR way, you better not get in MY way!", the wolf demon insists.

Sango sighs as Shippo runs behind her for cover. She turns to look at the perverted monk who had once been the perverted boy, Michael. He merely shrugs his shoulders.

"We better get going then.", Sango informs as the group sets off to find Kagome. 


	2. Chapter 2

-1Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairytale

Into the Well

Chapter Two: Kikyo's Disconcerting Dream

Darkness. The sensation of falling. Descending without ever landing. A strange and unfamiliar feeling. The image of a rustic old well...both vaguely familiar, yet strange all the same.

Voices, laughing and speaking. The sounds of children conversing with one another. The language is foreign, yet somehow, understandable. Also, there were names. They were undeniable names, familiar and easily recognized names. They were names like "Inuyasha" and "Kagome."

A vision of an unfamiliar dirt path carved into an unfamiliar woodland that led to an old well in a quaint little clearing in a familiar yet foreign country. A group of children gathered around the well, speaking in their strange yet understandable foreign tongue. They all appeared to roughly be of the same age except for one little boy, looking to be around six years of age.

One by one the group of five either leapt or was thrown into the well. Echoes from the other side flowed up to bid their fellows to join them. The last to enter the well, a young girl with dark hair and dark eyes, she almost seemed to tremble as she looked down into the deep darkness. The voices of her companions called out for her. Her countenance was somehow, familiar, familiar to that of someone else; who was the same but is not the same. The dream went on.

The dream continued as the last youth peered down into the well, wondering whether it was really a good idea to leap down into it. Pondering the reality of it, hesitating from the fear of the unknowing. Finally, giving into to girlish fantasies, she delved into her dream which was being likewise dreamt by one who had been dreamt of.

The girl drifted, floated down into the well, falling into darkness. She continued to descend without end, without ever landing. The girl's clothes had changed the moment she entered into the well. Though strange these green garments were, they were quite recognizable.

A sudden sharp pain; a wound to the chest. A cringing pain like the pain of panic and fear. A struggle ensues between the realms of light and the dominion of darkness. A memory of a wounded side she did not have. The silenced screams echoing in vain, pleading for some salvation, some sense of comfort and hope. Only darkness awaited the dreaming girl being dreamt by the one dreaming who was dreamt of.

The miko awakens, somewhat in a daze. She is weak and weary, and from her dream, dazed and confused. "Who am I? And where is this place?", she inquires to no one, with a serious yet dazzled voice.

A dragon-like spirit flies over the miko, carrying a fire-like transparent ball. It releases its load over her, and her body immediately begins to absorb it into herself. The priestess quickly regains her self-composure, and overcomes the confusion of such a bizarre dream.

"Had I fallen asleep," Kikyo wonders, "what an odd dream I had. That girl in the well...she resembled Kagome, but she was clearly not Kagome. I must be growing weaker if such an unsettling dream could disturb me so. I must no allow myself to disappear, not yet, for I still have much to do."

Gradually, more and more Soul Collectors arrive at the tree Kikyo is resting upon. Replenished from first soul, Kikyo sits more upright and takes in the other souls as they arrive.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, and the group believed to be Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Koga, continue their quest in search of Kiyo's reincarnation, Kagome. Without Kagome, her friends would not be able to return to the world they had really come from. Little Danny, who is now attempting to adapt to being a little fox demon, notices something spooky flying in the sky. He quickly darts behind Selena, who has taken the identity of demon hunter Sango. "A-a-a demon!", he cries out pointing in the air.

Inuyasha's ears perk up. A whiney Shippo would have been a perfect means of relieving some stress, but a REAL demon would be far more exciting. Shippo's older brother, the ruffian called David who is now Koga, the leader of the Wolf Tribe, also perks up. By no means was he going to let some anime jerk show him off.

However, what they all see in the sky is no mere demon. Inuyasha, and the transformed fans of the series quickly recognize the strange creatures flying above. "Kikyo's Soul Collectors!", the dog demon exclaims. Sango turns to look at their perverted friend Michael, who had naturally transformed into the perverted monk Miroku. He nods his head then winks at her as he grins naughtily.

"Michael," she mutters scoldingly, "don't you even think about it. I wanted to ask you something."

Without much thinking, Inuyasha runs off towards the direction that the Soul Collectors are headed. Koga runs off after him, while Shippo still lingers behind Sango.

"Of course I'll bear your child," Miroku replies without really thinking, "wait, no, that's what you're suppose to say."

"Oh," Sango speaks twitching, "then I take it that you don't MIND changing poopy diapers and paying child support?"

"No, no! I-I...I didn't really mean...I'm not ready for kids! Oh man if guys in Miroku's time had to deal with the kind of stuff we do in our time, I don't think he'd be so eager to have someone bear his child!"

"Okay, now stop with the Miroku talk, this is serious. There's Soul Collectors running around, that means Kikyo must be nearby, right?"

"I guess.", Miroku shrugs.

"Do you suppose that maybe Rachel, although the last person to jump into the well, might have exited the well long before you arrived in this anime?", Sango suggests.

"How would that be possible? Wouldn't we have seen her?", Shippo meekly wonders.

"Yah, Daniel has a point. We would have seen Rachel, wouldn't we?"

"It's just a theory, but perhaps, her being Kagome, she arrived into this world quite awhile before us. And let's say, to elaborate, that when she saw that we weren't waiting for her at the well, she became scared and confused and began wandering off. Do you think that, perhaps, she could still be out there wandering around lost and confused looking for us?"

"Okay, if you put it that way, it sort of makes sense, but not really."

"Someone's bound to come across her sooner or later, right? Then do you think, although I know it's risky, that perhaps Kikyo might know something about her whereabouts?"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask, I suppose."

Sango and Miroku run off after Koga and Inuyasha. Shippo, realizing that he's being left behind, scrambles to catch up with them.

Inuyasha and Koga follow the trail of Soul Collectors and soon find themselves standing before a great white oak. Soul Collectors release more souls for Kikyo to absorb. Kikyo looks down and finds that she is no longer alone. "Inuyasha," she remarks, "and the leader of the wolf tribe, Koga. I was not expecting to see you here."

"Kikyo!"

"We'll ain't this perfect. I've always wanted to see Naraku strangle that..."

"Inuyasha! Koga! Wait up," Miroku interrupts catching up to them.

Koga growls and curses under his breath. Kikyo had always been one of David's least favorite characters in the entire series, and were he to have ever wasted his time writing fanfiction, all of his stories would be filled with Kikyo bashing. "Who likes that stupid wench anyway", he wonders quietly to himself.

"Ah, if it isn't the cursed monk Miroku. And I see the demon hunter Sango and Shippo the little fox demon has come to see me as well."

"Kikyo...", Sango comments.

"There is something strange about all of you. You are not who you appear to be, are you?"

"What's that suppose to mean," Koga and Inuyasha demand simultaneously.

Kikyo turns her attention to Inuyasha. "Even you are not aware of it. Your companions are not whom they seem to be. Can any of you truly be trusted?"

"What do you mean Kikyo," Inuyasha inquires, "are you saying they are imposters? That can't be true!"

"Believe whatever you wish."

Kikyo jumps down from the great oak. "I have no business with any of you. That pertains to you, Inuyasha, as well. I now not how you were able to pass through my barrier, but I suppose I must have gotten careless. It will not happen a second time."

"Wait, Kikyo," the half-dog demon pleads.

Kikyo ignores her former lover's plea and begins to walk away. Seeing an opening, Koga decides to take the initiative to strike the undead miko down once and for all. Sango, seeing what her friend is about to do and knowing that Kikyo might be able to provide them with a clue to their missing friend's whereabouts, quickly restrains the wolf demon. "Don't you dare," Selena-Sango mutters, "she might be able to help us find Rachel."

"Like I care," David-Koga mutters back.

"Kikyo, wait," Michael-Miroku begins, "you might not have business with us, but we have business with you."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, Kikyo, it's very important," Sango petitions, "we were hoping that you might know where Kagome has disappeared to."

"Kagome," Inuyasha speaks, "Kikyo have you by any chance seen Kagome?"

The priestess shakes her head. "I do not recall having seen her as of yet. I am sorry...I cannot be of any help to you," Kikyo answers then proceeds to leave.

"Well, ya hear that, she doesn't know where she's out. NOW can I take her out?"

"What did you just say?!"

Inuyasha glares furiously at Koga as he pulls back one sleeve of the fire rat's robe and cracks his knuckles. He is more than ready to cream that stupid wolf for his threat against Kikyo.

"Back down Koga! There's no need for that," Miroku pleads interposing himself between the two demonic canines.

"He's right Koga, besides, Kikyo might not currently know anything about Kagome's whereabouts, but there's a chance that she might find something out about her later."

"Hmph! Like I care. I only care about...well, you know what I mean," Koga insists.

The demon slayer giggles. Sango having pacified the wolf demon for the moment, Miroku turns his full attention to Inuyasha in order to prevent a fight from erupting between the two.

"Inuyasha, don't waste your time fighting with Koga. It's imperative that we find Kagome. That's all that matters. Besides, you're not exactly a cool head yourself. If we were talking to someone like Kagura or Sesshomaru, you'd be trying to start a fight too."

"Feh...as if."

"Anyways, there's nothing more for us to do here. Let's head back to Kaede's village. Perhaps she might know something about where Kagome might be," Sango suggests.

"Fine."

The group now sets forth once more. Their destination is now Kaede's village. Rachel's friends can only hope and pray that the wise old miko could provide them with a clue as to where their friend might be. With Kikyo leading to a dead end, little leads to her whereabouts are left to them.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairytale

Into the Well

Chapter Three: Mixed-Up Memories

Note: I apologize for how long chapter three's took. Hopefully it's worth the wait. It's a bind mind screwy towards the end. Sorry. Everything will eventually, hopefully, be explained...maybe. Don't worry if you don't understand the Japanese (in fact, it might be a little off in colloquialism/dialect for one of the characters), there's a reason that it's being used and you don't really need to understand it. If anyone DOES feel like they need to know the translation, I can edit it in. (Hint: 'Shippo" isn't hearing Inuyasha say "kuso")

"This is all your FAULT, you two fleabags," Sango scolds, "and if you two had only BEHAVED yourselves, we would have already reached Kaede's Village!"

The group has set up camp. Inuyasha and Koga are sitting with their backs turned against one another and their arms folded. Sango stands condescendingly over them, seemingly awash with angry flames. She berates both 'boys' on their bad behavior. Little Shippo is left to take shelter behind the lecherous monk, Miroku. "It's gonna be alright, Daniel. Selena's not really a mean person. I'm sure she'll never be angry at you. She only hurts those who deserve it."

"Like you when you touch her in her naughty spot," the little boy turned fox demon inquires while their demon slayer friend continues to chew out the two canines.

Miroku's face turns a violent crimson. "Wha-wha-what?! I...I've never done such a thing! She...she would hur-hurt...no...KILL me if...if I even so...so much as...thought about that!"

"Oh please, you're lying! I've seen you touch her naughty place plenty of times, and other girls' too!"

Sango whirls around upon hearing their conversation. For the moment, Inuyasha and Koga are spared her wrath. A dark piercing glare, with an almost demonic glint, bores through the young pervert's defenses. Michael, as Miroku, suddenly becomes deathly pale. Never before had he seen Selena so angry. To him, it would appear that some of Sango's jealousy and violent tendencies has seeped into her, making her far more violent and far stronger than she was before she entered the well into this anime world.

"He's touched WHAT girl in their naughty spot?!"

"No, Serena, you...you know me...I...I would never...it's...it's Daniel. It's just a misunderstanding you see...no need to get angry over it," the pale faced monk stutters, pleading for his life.

"Oh, REALLY? Now why would this dear, sweet little boy lie about something like that? He's not like his rotten older brother. To be honest, I'm surprised. I knew you were a bit of a perv, but I always thought you were just a little shy around girls you didn't know. I can't believe you would dare go near a lady's private, especially in front of a young impressionable boy."

"Feh. Sango's really overreacting this time," Inuyasha remarks to himself.

"Yah, she is. I've never seen her like this. She thinks that little brat over there meant that he's touched girls in their hanky-panky place, when he's just really saying that stupid perv's been grabbing girls in the butt," Koga unintentionally responds.

"I better go and stop her. We won't be able to find Kagome or even defeat Naraku without Miroku's help."

"Heh, what for? I say we watch her cream him. I doubt she'll kill him. She IS kind of sweet on him."

"Well, you've got a point; Sango loves Miroku so much that she won't kill him. However, she's pretty jealous and petty, so he's still going to get hurt and bad," the silver-white haired half-demon notes.

Sango whirls around and stares down at the two canines. "Could you, repeat that for me," she begins in an attempt to hide her overwhelming fury, "I didn't QUITE catch that comment you made."

"It wasn't me, whatever it was! It was that dumb dog over there! It was all him! He said it, not me," Koga immediately accuses Inuyasha, pointing vehemently at him.

With the years of martial arts training and practice, Selena could be rather intimidating to those who did not have any training. She was only a green belt, but since her friends had no training, she was often seen as someone who shouldn't be crossed. Even Rachel, at times, would find Selena's combat abilities to be awe inspiring, yet ever intimidating all the same. Rachel and Selena have lived across the street from one another since middle school, and thus, out of the group, Rachel has spent the most time with Selena even though David has known her for the longest.

Up until now, Selena never really had any violent tendencies and only used her training outside the dojo for self-defense and the occasional display to ward off attackers, although primarily she had to take a stance to let Michael know to back off from her behind.

"It probably is a good thing that Rachel isn't here. Seeing how violent Selena's becoming in Sango's body...well, it might upset her," Miroku whispers softly to Shippo.

"You said that she's only mean to those who deserve it. I think they really deserve a beating," the little fox boy retorts.

"Well, your brother obviously could use the discipline, but Inuyasha's merely a character here. He's not a real person like us. Furthermore, Inuyasha normally receives his punishment from Kagome. The only one of us who has the right to punish Inuyasha is...Rachel. Here she is, starting a fight with them, when she was just complaining earlier about how their bickering is slowing us down. Selena isn't petty like that...nor so hypocritical. I'm actually starting to worry, seeing how Selena is behaving now, that if we stay here too much longer, we'll forget that we're ordinary people, and get lost in the roles we are playing. Of course, she might not be so violent to everyone in generally, but better them than me."

"So, you think if we stay here too long, we're forget who we are," little Shippo inquires.

"Hey, HE started it! It was that stupid wolf who said you were sweet on that corrupted monk!"

"I don't really care! I've just started my period today, so I'm more than a little irritable! You two are giving me a headache, that pervert over there...I'm not really worried about him now! You two are causing the most trouble, and are thus the most annoying ones here!"

Inuyasha stands up defiantly. Sango should not be getting on his case, especially since everything is Koga's fault. If they had not let that mangy wolf tag along, everything would be going a lot more smoothly. "Why don't you just shut up? Quite yer yapping already. You're complaining that me and this dumb wolf over here are holding us up, but you're doing the same exact thing! I don't what this period thing has to do with anything, but you're a demon hunter for crying out loud! What kind of weakling lets little trivial stuff get the better of her?"

Taking the half-demon's cue, Miroku reluctantly stands up to face Sango, his knees trembling in fear of a possible retaliation. "He's right...Se...Sango. None of us should be fighting with each other. Inuyasha and Koga have never gotten along, but unless we all stop bickering and fighting amongst ourselves, we're never going to get anything accomplished. What would Rach...I mean, what would Kagome think if she knew how terrible we've been acting here? She'd be very upset, that is for certain. We mustn't forget what we're all here for. We're here to find Kagome, and if she's been captured by the enemy, then it is imperative that we all work as a team and get along if we ever hope to be reunited with her."

Sango spins around and turns to face the young monk. She hangs her head in shame, her eyes water and fill with sorrow and regret. "You're...you're right of course. I'm...I'm sorry. I just...got...carried away. I...I forgot for a moment...I forgot who I am...who I used to be. I'm really sorry. It's just that...no, never mind. It doesn't justify it either way," Sango apologizes.

"Hmph...glad that's over with. I'm beat. See ya guys in the morning," Koga remarks as he lets out a yawn.

"Yes, let us all get some rest. In the morning, we should go immediately to Kaede's and ask her about Kagome's whereabouts. After a good night's rest, we should all feel better," Miroku suggests.

"Feh, do whatever you want."

Everyone starts to settle in for the night. All but Inuyasha awkwardly attempts to lie down and sleep upon the cold ground. Sango grumbles to herself about how horrible it is to have to sleep on the naked ground and how if only they had reached the village before nightfall, they could be sleeping inside a hut, and perhaps even on a bed of some sort, or at least have a blanket or something to keep them warm. Little Shippo, curls up close to Sango, partly because he is cold, but mostly because he is afraid of creepy crawly things crawling all over him while he sleeps. Miroku rests half-asleep near the fire while Koga isolates himself by reclining against a tree. Eventually, they finally drift into sweet slumber.

_Two boys sit at desks during detention at an elementary school. One is a boy with long silver hair wearing a red fur robe. Dog-like ears stick out from atop his hair. He sits in his desk, arms folded defiantly as he stares with his yellow eyes at the blackboard before them. The other is a scruffy looking little brat with messy black hair and arrogant brown eyes. A girl with short chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes enters the classroom. She is wearing a green pleated skirt and a cute sailor top that matches it. She walks up to the teacher and asks to speak with her. The teacher turns to the two boys and instructs them to behave themselves, for she is only going right outside the door and will still be able to hear them if they act up. _

_The sailor-suited girl and the teacher in charge of detention head outside the classroom. Waiting for them, just outside the door, is an older and agitated man with dark brown hair, green eyes, and freckles. A few moments later, the girl comes back into classroom._

"_I can't believe you! You should be ashamed of yourself," the young girl scolds the dark haired boy, "your mother is having a baby, and you're here in detention!"_

"_Like I care. I didn't want no stinkin' little brother anyway. No one asked me!"_

"_I don't care! You're dad should be at the hospital with your mom, but instead he's here trying to get you out of detention because your mom wants the whole family to be together when the baby's born."_

"_Well maybe he should have just stayed at the hospital them. I want nothing to do with that little brat."_

"_You don't understand at all, do you? Your dad hasn't even BEEN to the hospital yet. When your mommy felt the baby coming, my mommy took her to the hospital. She told me to tell your daddy that your mommy was having her baby and to make sure both of you get to the hospital. When your dad got home, I told him and he asked where you were at. I didn't know because I didn't see you on the bus, so we had to come up here and get you."_

"_Sorry, but that baby's none of my business. I don't care about it. You and my dad can just go up to the hospital yourselves and watch that doo-doo laying little chicken be born. As for me, I'd rather stay in detention. I'd rather receive hundreds of whoopins than have anything to do with that 'thing' mom and dad wanted to dump on me."_

_The white haired dog boy turns to look at the two squabbling ten year olds._

"_Will ya just shuddap? You two are givin' me a headache. If you hadn't picked a fight to me to begin with, ya stupid wolf, than neither of us would be here," the little Inuyasha interrupts._

"_Hey, if you didn't act like you were so much better than me then I wouldn't have had to prove you otherwise. Why don't you just leave us all alone, you little freak."_

"_Koga! That's exactly why you always get in so much trouble. Why do you have to be such a bully? You're always picking on me, or him, or someone else. Why do you have to be such a meanie?"_

"_Hey! I've already told you I'd stop picking on you so much!"_

"_Don't wasted your breath on him Kagome," Inuyasha remarks, "idiots like Koga just can't behave themselves."_

"_What did you just say, dog breath?!"_

"_You heard me!"_

_"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!"_

_The little girl suddenly starts crying after screaming at the both of them. The teacher and Koga's father both open the door to see what's wrong._

_"What's going on here," the teacher demands._

_"DAVID! What did you do to make this young lady scream?!"_

_"Nothin'!"_

_"Oh quite yer cryin, Kagome. No need to waste your tears on him," Inuyasha comforts in a cruel, and harsh kind of way._

_"Hey, who said you're allowed to talk to Rachel? You're the one who's makin' her cry?"_

_"Shut up you smelly wolf's butt!"_

_The teacher turns back to Koga's father._

_"I'll let him go today, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to assign him detention for the rest of the week."_

_"That's perfectly fine. And I'll be sure to follow it up with some punishment of my own."_

_Nathanial, Koga's father, places a hand on Rachel's shoulder._

_"It's alright. There, there. No need to cry. Once we get to the hospital your mother will take you back home. So dry them tears, okay?"_

_"Uh...huh," the little Kagome-dressed Rachel sobs quietly._

Inuyasha jerks awake. He shakes his head in disbelief. He is just waking up from a bizarre dream about Kagome. "I wonder...I wonder if Kagome's dreaming about me tonight too. I hope she's alright."

Just as the half-demon is about to go back to sleep, he spots something out of the corner of his eye. He instinctively goes to investigate. As he gets closer, he notices a near invisible image of a girl in strange garbs. "Kagome!"

The girl looks at the half-demon and raises an eyebrow. "Inuyasha? Uso! Inuyasha desu yo!"

Inuyasha runs up to the near invisible Kagome. He barely manages to refrain from wrapping his arms around her and holding her in a deep embrace. "Kagome! Daijoubu desu ka? Doko ni imashita ka?"

"Mochiron, daijoubu, daijoubu desu. Yare yare, Inu-kun. Ii desu ne. Ima wa koko ni imasu," Kagome comforts.

Meanwhile, Sango is tossing in her sleep...

_A young girl in a green fuku is surrounded by a group of demons. The demons look fierce, but their voices sound like immature little brats._

"_Rachel likes Inuyasha! Rachel likes Inuyasha," one of the demons tease._

"_So, what if I do," a little Kagome retorts back._

"_Don't ya know that he's a freak?"_

"_He is not!"_

"_Is too! And if you like freaks then that makes you a freak too," another demon taunts._

"_Am not a freak!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_Yah, and we don't like freaks!"_

_Meanwhile, a blonde haired little demon hunter enters the playground where the demons are bullying this little girl._

wait...that's rachel...isn't it?

i remember this...but then i don't

that girl...with the blonde hair...is that me

do i have blonde hair?

no...this can't be right

it's so familiar, but it's...

wrong

this happened

but not like this

did it?

_The little demon slayer is about to unleash her big boomerang upon the demons when a half-dog boy with white hair suddenly leaps out and begins pummeling them._

"_Inuyasha!"_

"_Feh, don't bother thanking me, Rachel."_

rachel?

who is he calling rachel?

isn't that girl...

isn't her name...

what was her name?

was it...kagome?

something doesn't feel right still

i don't remember inuyasha...

was he really there?

i think i remember...

a girl

being picked on

i was about to rush in

but someone

someone else came

came and save her

it was...

inuyasha?

who...

who am i?

my name is

se...

se...

sango?

"Inuyasha...daijoubu desu ka?"

"Ee? Boku wa? Kagome!"

"Inuyasha wa...kotaete...onegai."

"Yare yare. Doushite, Kagome?"

Inuyasha is still half asleep while talking to Kagome, and still hasn't realized that she is semi-see-through. "Ano...eto...sore wa," Kagome stutters blushing, then quickly becomes annoyed, "Osuwari!"

Immediately, Inuyasha falls face down to the ground in the infamous 'sit' position (which isn't much of a sit). "Gomen nasai, Inu-kun," Kagome apologizes, teary eyed.

Meanwhile, even Miroku seems to be having a disturbing dream.

_A light breeze lingers in the air. Autumn is here, and winter lies around the corner. A young man with dark hair wears a mask and a tuxedo. He rings the doorbell to a house._

_A beautiful young girl answers the door, her flowing blonde hair is put up in two pigtails and she is wearing a white gown. Painted on her forehead is a crescent moon._

"_Miroku! You jerk! Are you suppose to be Tuxedo Mask?!"_

"_That I am, my sweet Sango," Tuxedo Miroku replies and quickly sneaks in a quick pat to 'Princess Serenity's' butt cheeks._

"_Rachel told you, didn't she?"_

_Waving from across the street is Kagome. Next to her is her neighbor Koga and his little brother Shippo, who is dressed up as a pirate. Sulking about is Inuyasha, dressed in street clothes, refusing to dress up._

"_What's Inuyasha doing here," Sango wonders noticing the silver-haired boy from across the street, "I didn't know he was apart of our group."_

"_Rachel brought him along. I think she's trying to keep him on a short leash. I heard he gets into a lot of trouble even when he's not at school."_

_Miroku and Sango head across the street to meet up with the others. Koga seems particularly less than thrilled that Inuyasha is tagging along with us._

"_Inuyasha," Kagome begins, "I got something for us to wear while trick-or-treating."_

"_Feh, I don't wanna dress up," the half-demon pouts with his arms across his chest._

"_Candy, candy, candy! I wanna get sum candy! Ret's go, ret's go!"_

"_Shut up you little brat, I don't know why I have to be the one to take you trick-or-treating anyway," Koga complains._

_Kagome brings out a two Halloween headbands. One is a set of black cat ears, the other is a set of dog ears. She sets the cat ears atop her head and the dog ears on top of Inuyasha's. She also pins a black cat's tail to the back of her skirt._

wait a sec...

this isn't right

he's already got dog ears

why would she put another set on him?

isn't that unnecessary?

"_Shall we be on our way," Sango asks dressed up as Princess Serenity._

"_Of course," Kagome replies and immediately grabs Inuyasha's hand._

_Koga is furious when he sees this, but no one notices. Little Shippo, only 3 and a half years old, runs up to Kagome and takes her spare hand._

"_I wanna hold your hand...Rei-chi."_

"_Sure, I'll hold your hand, little Danny," Kagome replies gently._

_Inuyasha looks away from Kagome and snorts. Unconsciously, he grabs tighter onto her hand._

wait a second

what's going on here?

why are we all dressed up for?

koga looks pretty made that kagome's holding inuyasha's hand

and inuyasha seems to be blushing being held by her hand

no

this isn't right

this isn't real

this isn't what happened at all

wake up miroku!

no

no

that's not my name

that's not my name

my name that's not!

what's my name again?

i mustn't forget

we mustn't lose ourselves here

this isn't real

this dream isn't real

i'm not real?

no

no

wake up

wake up you

wake up you perverted

perverted

person!

Miroku suddenly jerks awake. He begins muttering to himself, almost as if he has gone insane. "My name is Miroku Moore. My name isn't Miroku! It's Michael...Michael Moore. My name is Michael Moore. Michael Moore. That's my name. I'm a monk. No I'm not! I'm only a high school student! This is just an anime. I'm from another world. I'm from the real world. My name is Michael Moor and I'm a high school student. That girl sleeping over there is Sango. She's...she's...she's not a demon hunter! She's a high school student too! I really like her. She's study some sort of martial arts. Her...her name is...wait, the dream! Her name was in the dream! She was dressed up like Sailor Moon. Princess Serenity! That's it, her name is really...Selena! Selena Brookhaven! She lives across the street from Kago, Rachel, Rachel Wells. That scruff wolf over there is her neighbor, Koga, I mean...his name isn't Koga."

Michael takes a deep breath, then continues to remind himself of who he is and who is friends really are. "My name is Michael Moore and I am a high school student. Selena Brookhaven is the really cute girl that I like. She's lives across the street from our friend Rachel Wells, who is currently missing. Rachel's other neighbor is...David Smith...yes, and Shippo's really his little brother Daniel. Inuyasha is...well, Inuyasha. He isn't one of us. Okay, I think I remember it right now. I am really Michael, Sango is really Selena, Koga is really David, Shippo is really David's little brother Daniel. and we're all looking for Kagome, who should really be Rachel. Man, I really need some paper and a pencil to write this all down. Next time I forget, I might not remember. Man, I really hoped that had just been paranoia earlier. I guess I really was right. If we stay here too long, we'll forget who we really are!"

While Michael is trying to remember who he really is, David, who is Koga, is having a nightmare of his own.

"_Inuyasha..."_

_Kagome looks at the half-demon sadly._

"_Don't look at me like that! You make it look like I've done something wrong!"_

"_I'm sorry, but...I'm going to miss you."_

"_You'll get over it."_

"_But...you're my friend," Kagome speaks as she wipes a tear from her eye._

"_Friend? Who ever said we were friends? Put that nonsense out of your mind!"_

"_Sit boy!"_

_Inuyasha doesn't move. Her words have no effect on him._

"_Don't tell me to 'sit boy'!"_

"_I'm sorry," Kagome apologizes._

"_Oh, it's alright," the half-demon comforts, "you're just so emotional. Well, it can't be helped."_

"_So...when's your last day," Kagome asks trembling, her eyes overflowing with tears._

"_Tomorrow, then I move in with my new foster family," Inuyasha answers._

_Inuyasha takes the sleeve from his fire rat coat and dries the rest of Kagome's tears._

"_So don't cry, Kagome. We still have one more day together. Tomorrow's Saturday. I'll get up early so we can spend some time together."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yah, sure, whatever. Heck, you're into Inuyasha aren't ya?"_

"_Of course I am," Kagome happily replies._

"_Good, then I got something special to show you. I'll call you tomorrow in the morning. Don't take your time getting ready, I won't wait forever."_

"_Sure! Of course!"_

inuyasha

that freak

i hate him

stealing my girl

she's mine

i like her

you can't have her

i'll never let you have her

hurry up and disappear already

go away

she's mine

she's going to be my girlfriend

Inuyasha finally recovers from being 'sit' by Kagome. He gets up and finds that she's no longer around. He searches the area, but is unable to find any trace of her. He eventually gives up, realizing that it must have been a dream and that he was sleep walking. He reluctantly makes his way back to the camp as morning is starting to break. The perverted monk is already awake, muttering quietly to himself. Koga, to Inuyasha's delight, appears to be in the middle of a horrible nightmare.


End file.
